Harry and His Angel
by SilentMorning'sVoice
Summary: Harry wants to find love, and he doesn't know if he will ever find it. Then one night he sees a girl smiling down at him. He wonders who she is, and if he was only dreaming. A HarryOC romance with a little HermioneDraco. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Harrry And His Angel

Chapter I. Introduction

The Storm clouds soon gave way to the sun shining with a hopeful light. The sky was a tinted shade of pink which reflected off the waters surrounding Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry. The rays shone through the windows of the Gryffindor common room, and the young 6th year student, Harry potter began to stir.

Slowly he opened his eyes and turned over onto his back, with his arms beneath his head. Suddenly the shape of Ronald weaselys head came into his view.

"Good Morning Harry!" I trust you've slept well?" As he shouted this, Harry winced and nodded.

"Yeah, I slept fine."

Ron shrugged, "Well we don't got all day we have to be on time for our first class!"

Harry quickly sat up, "What time is it?"

"We have 5 minutes!"

"Ron! why didn't you wake me sooner!"

"Well...I tried, but..."

"Oh come on!" Harry quickly got dressed, grabbed Ron, and took off down the hall. Unfortunately he and Ron weren't watching where they were going and bumped into Proffesor Dumbledore, whe raised his eyebrows.

"Running in the halls are we?"

Harry stood up and helped Ron to his feet, "Sorry sir, we just didn't want tp be late."

"Awww late is it?" the twinkle in his eyes shining brightly, "Well then I guess you'd better hurry up then!"

Harry and Ron smiled, then continued running to their first class.

"You're late!" echoed Proffessor McGonagalls voice off the walls of her classroom. "And it isn't the first time either!" Harry and Ron lowered their heads and Harry replied guiltily, " I'm sorry Proffessor, I am trying."

The proffessor placed her hand on his shoulder, " I know Potter, but if you keep doing this I'm going to have to punish you."

Harry nodded his head, " I understand Proffessor."

"Don't disappoint me Potter."

"I will try Proffessor!"

she sighed, "Alright, now go take your seat."

the two boys nodded and took their seats near Hermione Granger.

"Good job you two!" she sighed sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet Hermione!" Ron said in a meek tone.

Harry just chuckled and got out his books. Suddenly he felt something hit against the back of his head, he whirled around and saw Draco Malfoy flinging small pebbles at him. Proffessor McGonagall turned and glared at Draco, "five points from Slytherin for harassing the other students during class!"

she turned back around and continued writing their homework assignement on the board. Draco glared at Harry for a second then continued taking notes.

Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder, "did he hurt you badly?" he shook his head, "No not really." she sighed then continued doing her work.

At this, Draco lifted his eyes and glanced over at her. She was hastily trying to write down everything McGonnagal wrote. he smiled to himself, and admired her determination 'too bad she's a stupid mudblood!' he thought.

Later after another day of school the same as any other, Harry was walking down the corridors deep in thought...


	2. A Longing For Love

Chapter 2. A Longing for Love

Harry walked aimlessly down the halls for hours and hours. He watched as couples would hold hands and kiss each other goodnight. He heard them speaking words of love and happiness.

It was something Harry had always longed for. He wanted to be able to tell someone that he loved them, he wanted to speak the words his heart had always longed to say.

He never had felt the feeling of a real kiss. Well sure he had gotten one form Cho Chang, but that wasn;t a real kiss, it was just out of fondness.

Harry sighed and slowly walked up to his bed chamber, and he layed there thinking, still thinking of what he thought would never become real...

Another whole week went by of school and nothing new happened.

Monday came around again and it was announced that a Spring festivel dance was to be held next Friday. Everyone started cheering and clapping, and began getting their partners. Everyone except Harry. He just slammed his head down on the table and moaned.

"awww cheer up Harry, I'm sure you'll find someone to go with!" Ron said comfortingly.

Harry just looked up and motioned his hand around the room, "Like who?"

Ron shrugged, " I dunno, just someone."

Harry rolled his eyes, "it's hopeless Ron"

Hermione patted his back, "No don't give up, I'm sure there's a girl out there for you somewhere!"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you go with him Mione?"

Harry quickly looked up and shot a hopeful glance at her, but she shook her head, "I can't I'm already going with someone else." He let out a sigh, and Ron crossed his arms. Suddenly an idea struck him,

"hey! why don't you go with my sister, Ginny!"

Harry thought for a moment, "well...I guess so!"

Ron smiled, "she's over there, go ahead and ask her now!" he pointed to the other side of the room.

Harry nodded, "alright"

then he got up and walked over to Ginny.

"Hey Gin, how are you doing?"

she smiled and shrugged, "I'm doing okay, how 'bout you?"

"I'm doing pretty good...umm can I ask you something?"

she nodded, "Sure!"

"well... I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to that dance."

She gave him a look of regret, "I'm so sorry Harry, but I'm already going with Neville"

Harry felt his heart drop, "oh it's okay, i-i'll just ask someone else."

then he slowly walked back to Hermione and Ron, "she's already going with somebody guys."

Ron sighed, "oh I thought for sure she'd say yes though. I mean she does have the biggest crush on you!"

Harry turned his face away that was now growing red, "that _is_ nice to hear, but I'm...not just looking for a crush."

Hermione touched his shoulder, "then what are you looking for?"

He looked up, and said slowly, "Love."

Ron's eyes grew wide, "Love, Harry?"

he nodded, "well...yeah."

Ron shook his head, "your already into all that?" Harmione slapped him _hard_ on the shoulder.

"Oh leave him alone Ron, If Harry's already started thinking that way, then that's fine!"

Ron shrugged, "I just don't see why, I mean there;s plenty of other things to do before you start getting serious about those things!"

Harry shook his head and looked down in despair, "I guess I am starting to think about it kinda early...but I can't help it...I mean love isn't a bad thing, is it?"

Ron started snickering, "well...it sometimes can be, I mean it can get you into alot of trouble." he nudged Harry playfully on the arm, and harry rolled his eyes, "whatever Ron!"

Hermione slapped him again and looked understandingly at Harry, "Love is _never_ a bad thing when it it true. If you want it bad enough then you'll find it." Harry stared into her eyes and smiled, "thanks Mione."

Ron only shook his head "that's rubbish, love is for when your older!"

both Harry and Hermione gave him annoyed glares and his laughing stopped.

Then harry glanced down at his hands as if making a secret confession, "I know it may sound crazy to you, but for awhile now, love has been my strongest desire!" he looked up at his two companions and smiled.

Suddenly he jumped at the sound of laughter coming from behind him. Draco Malfoy and half of the Great Hall had been listening to their whole conversation.

Draco began to mock him:"awww isn't that sweet, look guys! Harry Potter is lonely. He wants someone to love him. He wants to someone to give him plenty of hugs ans kisses!" A thunder of laughter surrounded young Potter, and tears began to fill his eyes.

Hermione touched his shoulder, but he got up and walked towards his chambers.

Once he got there he sat down on his bed and stared into the fireplace. Tears were streaming down his face, and he tried to wipe the away with the back of his hand, but they kept coming back.

He layed his head down on the pillow and many questions started to fill in his mind, 'Is it wrong for me to want love? Is it foolish of me to think about it?' He buried his face in his hands, 'Maybe they were right, am I too young for that?'

The sun slowly set behind the hills, and Harry slowly fell asleep, his face still wet from his tears.

"Malfoy! how could you have said that to Harry!" Hermione screamed after Harry left. "How can you be such a cold-hearted jerk!"

he shrugged, "oh very easily, and besides I _love_ to pick on Potter! That stupid Gryffindor!" he smirked and touched her shoulder, "Calm down mudblood! You just don't understand how fun it is!"

she jerked away, "You care about knowone but Yourself!" she glared and then stormed out of the room.

Draco watched her go, and then whispered to himself, "that's not true."


	3. An Angel

Chapter 3

An Angel

Early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, Harry suddenly woke to hear a strange sound, and a soft light shining all around him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, and presently rested his eyes on the small light that was starting to spread.

Then he blinked his eyes and stared in disbelief at the sight before him. At the foot of his bed was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. She was surrounded by a light that reflected off her deep, ocean-blue eyes. She was wearing a flowing white gown that covered her feet, and trailed across the floor as she walked. It was v-necked, with a golden sash around her waist, and a slit up one side of the dress.

The lady came closer to Harry's face and he noticed that she was a girl, no older than himself. Her face was sweet and innocent and her cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink. She looked as fair and delicate as an angel, and as the sun began to rise, it shone through her long soft auburn hair, and highlighted the tips.

Harry's heart skipped, as she smiled beautifully at him. He smiled back, and sighed, he had never seen anyone like her. Slowly he reached his hand out to her and tried to touch her face, but she backed away. Then after giving him another sweet smile, she suddenly disappeared, leaving a spell-bound Harry staring in wonder.

He blinked a few more times, and then layed his head back down. '_Was that a dream? It had to of been.' _He smiled, '_know one as beautiful as her could have possibly been real, but… I could have sworn I was awake, and the picture is so clear in my mind.' _Then he shrugged, _'oh well, it was a wonderful moment, and will soon be forgotten.'_ In his heart, though, he knew he longed to see that face again.

Harry sat up and searched around the room for any sign of anyone having been there, but there was none. He sighed, '_I guess it 'was' a dream.' _He looked at the clock and realized that he had, 35 minutes till his first class started, "I'm going to be on time today I guess!" he smiled, "Now _I _get to wake _Ron_!"

Slowly he walked over to his friend's side, and shook him, "Get up Ron!"

Ron wearily rolled out of bed, "Wha-what are you doing up already Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "Oh I dunno." Then he smirked to himself, "A dream woke me."

Ron nodded, "Well, okay, let's go then."

They were surprised to find that all except for Hermione, (of course), they were the first ones to class. Harry turned to Ron, "Well, that's a first."

Ron laughed, "Yeah, you should have those dreams of yours more often!"

Harry smiled and dreamily replied, "Yes…that would be nice!"

Ron stared at him for awhile, as he noticed that he was daydreaming and staring at the light coming in through the window. He shook Harry's shoulder, causing him to quickly snap back to reality and glance at Ron.

Ron smirked and looked questioningly at his friend, "What were you dreaming about anyways?"

Harry looked down at his feet and blushed, "Well, I dunno, it was kind of stupid…y-you wouldn't like it."

Ron shoved him playfully on the arm, "awww, c'mon Harry, it must have been something good because…your blushing."

Harry quickly looked up at him and turned even redder. "Okay, I'll tell you and Hermione both."

Ron nodded, "well come on, lets go sit with her."

Harry followed his friend and they went and sat next to her.

She smiled when she saw them, "Oh hello, are you doing better this morning Harry? After what happened yesterday?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay; It's just a thing in the past."

Hermione frowned, "Awww, but it must still bother you?"

He shrugged, "Yeah…a little."

Ron not able to control himself any longer, blurted out, "Harry's had a mysterious dream!"

Harry blushed, and Hermione chuckled, "and…what was it about?"

He smiled, "Well… I'll tell you, but only as long as both of you promise that you won't tell anyone else!"

They both nodded their heads, and Harry continued, "Okay…after that whole affair with Malfoy, I went up to my room and fell asleep." Hepaused andtook a deep breath, "Well, after awhile I heard a strange sound and I saw a soft light shining all around me. Then I saw from inside this light, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was about my age, and she was wearing a flowing white gown. She had the deepest blue eyes, and her hair was a golden auburn, like the sun. She smiled and…I smiled back. Then I tried to touch her face, but she backed away and disappeared."

Both Hermione and Ron noticed that Harry had a dreamy look in his eyes and a blush was starting to creep upon his face. They looked at each other and smiled, "Please continue!" they both said in unison.

Harry smiled, "Well, that was it…but, I was almost positive I was awake, and the image was so clear." He looked down at his hands, "it had to of been a dream though."

Hermione though for a minute," Well, not necessarily, It could have been a vision."

Harry quickly looked up at her, "a-a vision?"

She nodded, "Yes, sometimes people can appear to others through visions."

He thought about what she said, "Do you think?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure, because you could have just imagined it!"

Harry smiled, "Well…I think it was probably just a dream." However, he wouldn't forget about what she said of it possibly being a vision. He had an odd feeling that it was.

Hermione shrugged and started getting out her books and supplies as the bell rang, and professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom.

She glanced at Harry and smiled with satisfaction, "Well done potter, you are on time today!"

Harry nodded but didn't say anything, only got out his books.

Their was a sudden loud chatter as the rest of the students started coming into the classroom, Draco Malfoy being one of them. On his way to his own desk, he _accidentally _bumped Hermione's elbow as he passed by, causing her to splatter the ink all over her parchment. He quirked an eyebrow at her with a smirk, "Oh! I'm so sorry granger!" he said mockingly. She stood up to face him, fire in her eyes, "your apology is not accepted, or wanted." She said through gritted teeth.

He put his hand over his heart, in mock hurt, "You mean you don't forgive me?" She shook her head, "Oh wipe that stupid grin off your face Ferret, and grow up!"

Draco glanced down at the ruined parchment on her desk, "awww, that's just too bad!" Then he brought himself to his full height, "Oh, but I am grown up, See?"

She lifted her head in order to see his face, because he was taller then her. It intimidated her a bit, but not enough, to cause her to back away. Her eyes glanced into his, and she for the first time noticed how striking they were. Within the gray were little specks of blue and within their coldness their seemed to be gentleness. His lovely blonde hair fell perfectly over his eyes. She swallowed and blinked a few times, as she noticed the smirk creeping across his face, "What are you looking at Granger? Suddenly notice how attractive I am?"

Hermione shook her head and quickly darted her eyes away, "No…I was just thinking."

He stepped closer, "about what?"

She glared and shoved him away, "none of your business, now go sit down in your seat and leave me alone!"

Draco was about to retort, but McGonagall, who had been watching the whole incident with amusement, interrupted him, "Yes Take your seat Mr. Malfoy!" He nodded and rolled his eyes, then quickly sat down.

As Hermione took hers, she suddenly noticed the amused look Harry had on his face. His eyebrows were raised and he was looking at her skeptically. She shook her head, "Don't you say a word Harry potter!" she said a little bit annoyed. He nodded, and tried to hold back a chuckle.


End file.
